One Last Thread
by meenamorar
Summary: Ezra and Aria are both counselors at the Carver Cancer Camp. Romance blossoms, but the conflict of college comes into place. Ezra gives Aria one last thing before they leave, one last thread. First fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. I would like to thank Florence so much for helping me through this story, and for making it possible for it to exist. Please review any comments or improvements you think I can make. Thank you! **

Aria Montgomery sat on top of her bag struggling to get her mountain of things into her miniscule luggage. It was finally the day she left for the Carver Cancer Camp. Aria was quite an expert when it came to nature. So, when she got a call from the camp leader asking her to be a counselor, she was ecstatic. She had been exposed to cancer a lot in her life, so she was very grateful to help little kids overcome that pain. But, even happy-go-lucky Aria had her bad times. Aria looked around her room with mixed emotions as she wasn't sure to feel. Her high school life was bittersweet, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Struggling with bullies was not a great aspect in Aria's talents. Her face trembled with sadness as she remembered the years.

_Her back hit the cold, metal locker once again as Ali shoved her. Her tear-stained cheek felt the harsh blow of a palm of a hand. Aria looked up at Ali's cruel face as she was pushed down to the floor one last time. Ali laughed at Aria as she struggled to get up from the ground. "That's what you get for thinking that you could ever be better than me, Aria. Don't tempt me."_

Alison had been so cruel with Aria because she had kissed Ali's ex-boyfriend, Noel Kahn, at the school dance. Ali had never experienced anything of the sort. Nobody really messed with her, because she was the top of the food chain. If you messed with Alison, there would be hell to pay. Aria didn't know about that rule until it came back to bite her in the ass. However, Aria always felt like Alison's problem was much bigger than that. She felt like there was a problem deep rooted in her brain.

Aria came back to reality as the sound of her door knob being turned registered in her head. Byron, Aria's father, stuck his head in her door. "Hey honey, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, dad. I'll be down in a second." Aria had a close relationship with her father. Ever since her mother Ella passed away, Byron and Aria bonded. Ella had passed away from a rare type of leukemia one year ago. The ache never left her or her father's heart. Aria always looked up to her mother and trusted her with every ounce of her soul. The months following that tragic day weren't good. Aria lost her rock to look up to, her shining light. But, ever since, Aria slowly began to trust her father more and more. At this point, they were in a great place.

Aria trudged down the stairs with her bags and smiled at her dad. "I'm really going to miss you dad. It won't be the same without you."

"Hey, you don't see me complaining. I finally get to have peace and quiet for once!" Byron smiled. "Oh, who am I kidding. I'm gonna miss you, squirt."

Aria giggled and pulled Byron into her for one final hug. "Love you! I'll call you in a bit!" With that, she walked out of the door to her adventure in front of her.

LB

The train's sharp horn startled a sleeping Ezra Fitz. Ezra was not one of much sleep, staying up all night to work on that one piece or read that one book. Ezra was quite an addict when it came to any sort of literature. Standing up, he looked to see that his train to Philadelphia was pulling into the station. By no means was Ezra good with camping outside. However, when his friend called him desperately to fill in as counselor at the Carver Cancer Camp, he didn't have the heart to say no. Ezra was a student in medical school pursuing a pediatric oncology degree, so he thought that this camp would give him a good way to learn how to connect with children.

Ezra climbed aboard the train with his briefcase in hand. As the door were closing, a shout was heard to hold it open. As the voice came closer, he noticed the voice belonged to a tiny, brown haired beauty. Her curls cascaded down her back as she turned around to look at him. "Thank you! I thought I was gonna miss the train for a second!" she said out of breath. Ezra stared at her speechless, he had never seen a woman so beautiful. She gave him a weird look and said, "Oh god, do I have something in my teeth?!"

Ezra snapped out of his daydream and chuckled. "No, you don't, I was just spacing out. It was no problem anyway. I'm glad you got on, miss."

Aria blushed at his comment and took a moment to look him over. His hair was ruffled, as if he had just woken up. His deep, blue eyes were mesmerizing and were drawing her soul deep into him. His shirt untucked, his appearance was quite disheveled. He looked troubled, like there was one constant problem he was thinking about. Aria looked up at his face again and saw a smirking smile. Aria turned a deep red yet again and said, " I'm Aria. I happy I got on this train."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aria. I'm Ezra. I happy you're here too, maybe I won't have to sit alone after all. Would it be too forward if I asked you to sit with me?"

Aria smiled," it sounds like a lot of fun to me, Ezra," loving the way his name sounded on her tongue. Aria followed him back to his stall and sat next to him. Ezra reached to shut the door the same time as Aria. Their fingers brushed and both pulled apart instantly. Aria gasped as she felt a spark surge through her veins. She looked up at Ezra to study his reaction, which was mirroring hers. Aria tried to ignore it as she sat down again. Ezra followed her lead and sat down next to her.

"So, where are you heading to, Aria?" Ezra asked.

"Oh! I'm going to the Carver Cancer Camp, I'm going to be one of the camp counselors." Ezra couldn't believe that he was hearing what he was hearing. This was meant to be, fate had put them together for a reason.

"Did you say the Carver Cancer Camp?" Ezra bounced in his seat with anticipation.

"Uh, yeah. What, have you heard of it?"

Ezra almost shouted his answer. "Well, I'm going to be one of the counselors there too. I can't believe this is happening. What are the odds?!"

"I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you then, which is absolutely perfect." Aria answered happily.

With that, they spent the rest of the ride talking about mindless things and the journey planned before them.


End file.
